Therapeutic antibodies have had a profound impact on treatment of many types of cancer and autoimmune diseases. As a result, five of the top ten best selling drugs of 2016 were therapeutic antibodies. More than seventy therapeutic antibodies have been approved, and over six hundred antibody-based products are in clinical development. However, antibodies are extremely expensive to produce, and large amounts of antibody are required to achieve clinical efficacy. During our market research through the prestigious I-Corps program, all of the industry experts interviewed cited Protein A chromatography as the largest pain point in antibody manufacturing. The Z-Domain of Protein A specifically binds the constant region of human antibodies, and thus can be immobilized on a resin or membrane and used to purify a wide variety of therapeutic antibodies. The two largest concerns were (i) the cost of Protein A-modified chromatography resins or membranes and (ii) the time lost to lengthy cleaning procedures. The goal of the proposed studies is to use new material and immobilization technology to produce a low cost, single use Z-Domain immobilized membrane with high binding capacity and flow rate. Our single- pot materials synthesis approach eliminates a work-intensive, failure-prone step from materials production, reducing the cost of membrane production and making single use application feasible. In addition, this technology can increase binding capacity by nearly 1,000-fold, enabling its application for large-scale purifications. Furthermore, these materials significantly stabilize incorporated proteins, facilitating use and improving storage. The proposed studies of this proposal are designed to validate this approach in three value-added milestones: Measure static and dynamic binding capacity (Aim 1), examine antibody purity (Aim 2), and assess the durability of the materials (Aim 3), all necessary steps in product development.